


Halluzination

by SatanicMe



Series: Time Traveling forth and back [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Christine hat keine Ahnung, Crack, Deutsch, Stephen vs Stephen, Time Travel, Zeitreisen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: “Oh verdammt.”“Was trägst du da?????”“Das ist eine laaange Geschichte.”——-“Du. Aus der Zukunft?”





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen: *langes schweigen, bevor er seine Stirn massiert* Ich sollte doch auf Christine hören und etwas mehr schlafen.

Dr Strange: Ich bin keine Halluzination, Vincent.

Stephen: Das ist ja so glaubwürdig, wenn es von einer Halluzination kommt. *wendet sich und will die Besenkammer verlassen*

Dr Strange: Das würde ich nicht tun, Stephen.

Stephen: *dreht sich mit arroganten Besserwisser Gesicht zu Dr Strange* Warum? Was willst du tun?

Dr Strange: *seufzt* Wir müssen reden. Das Schicksal des Universums ist in Gefahr.

Stephen: *lacht* Das ist- *lacht lauter* nicht dein ernst? Ok, wer oder was auch immer du bist, du bist auf jeden Fall nicht ich, denn ich würde NIEMALS solche Stofffetzen tragen oder überhaupt erwägen Superheld als Hauptberuf auszuüben.

Dr Strange: *stöhnt* Christine hat Recht. Ich bin ein Arschloch. *öffnet Portal in eine unendliche schwarze und leere Dimension, wo Stephen fällt. Und fällt. Fällt.*

stephen: WAAA- *das portal schließt sich*

Dr Strange: Vielleicht wird er mir danach zuhören.... *zu sich selbst*

Christine: *betritt die Besenkammer* STEPHEN?!?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “STEPHEN?????”

Dr Strange: Oh... verdammt.

Christine: Was trägst du da?

Dr Strange: Das ist eine laaaaaange Geschichte.

Christine: und wann warst du beim friseur???

Dr Strange: Uhm... *weiß nicht so recht, was er sagen soll* vorhin?

Umhang: *stellt kragen nach oben*

Dr Strange: *zischt zum Umhang* Lass das!

Umhang: *tippt mit einer ecke gegen Dr stranges stirn immer und immer wieder*

Christine: Ok. Raus mit der Sprache. Was hast du diesmal angestellt?

Dr Strange: lange Geschichte- *wird ins auge gepickst vom umhang* okok. Ich bring ihn schon zurück.

Stephen: *portal öffnet sich an der decke des raumes und er fällt auf den boden* ARRRRGGHHHHH

Christine: *kreischt*

Dr Strange: *rollt seine Augen gelangweilt*

Stephen: WAS WAR DAS?!!?? ICH BIN EINE STUNDE LANG GEFALLEN!!!!

Dr Strange: Reg dich nicht auf. Das waren höchstens 5 Minuten.

Stephen: *steht auf und rennt auf Dr Strange los.*

Umhang: *packt und fesselt stephen*

Christine: Warum sind da zwei von euch?

Dr Strange: Diese Frage ist eigentlich ganz einfach zu erklären. Ich komme aus der Zukunft.

Christine: Du. Aus der Zukunft? Was trägst du da überhaupt???


End file.
